


leave my body

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Overstimulation, POV Alana, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing oneself in the human body was a religious experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave my body

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Alana/Beverly - senses.

Hannibal taught her how to use the five senses when eating a meal, not just taste.  Smell, touch, sound, sight.  Take it all in, like it’s consuming you, like it’s already a part of you.

She couldn’t help but do the same with Beverly.

“Christ, Bloom,” Beverly groaned, fingers wound in Alana’s dark hair.  She was naked in Alana’s lap, body dark and smooth, all there for Alana’s touch.  “I knew you’d be wild, but you’re really knocking it out of the park.”

Alana laughed, one hand splayed at the slick small of Beverly’s back, one hand between Beverly’s legs.  “I’m glad I passed inspection.”  Alana wanted to taste the hot core of her, smell that female muskiness that made her mouth go dry, but she still wanted to savor Beverly’s slick on her fingers, the hard nub of her clit.  It was too much, too much good for one person to have.

“You okay?”  Beverly shuddered as Alana’s thumb ground against her clit, but she still cupped Alana’s face, tilting her head up to look her in the eye.  “Don’t want to overwhelm you.”  Her black hair was tangled, her eyes dark, and for a moment, Alana finally understood Hannibal, was able to peel back the layers of him. 

Losing oneself in the human body was a religious experience.

“I’m fine,” Alana murmured, kissing Beverly’s fingers.  “Just…let me.”

Beverly nodded and grinned, lying back on the bed, her body spread and open like a feast.  “Do your worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Florence & the Machine


End file.
